I am Prophet
by Gabenator5
Summary: I am Prophet, I wear no faction symbol, neither Decepticon or Autobot, nor am I a neutral. I was created from the cloned Protoform of a mad scientist and the very metals of the walls of Primus's Spark Chamber. I follow my own path and bow to none but Primus. I was gifted Knowledge and Wisdom at my creation and I shall not put that to waste.
1. Chapter 1

(Note)

Transformers belongs to Hasbro and all the other companies that have their fingers in the films/games that have come out over the years. the only thing that's mine is my OCs

This is my second Fan-Fiction ill be writing and posting to this site…

Ok, so I was bored and had already typed four pages worth of my other Fanfic "The Unknown Defender," when I decided to start a new story just for kicks. The beginnings of an idea and plot had been jumbling about the huge "useless fact" filled parts of my mind and I figured I would go ahead and do it, this story will not be as long as "The Unknown Defender" (I hope) and will be mostly about an OC of mine (The picture on the story should feature my latest character)

Its sort of a transformers AU, but I will be leaning heavily on the aligned continuity, especially the war for Cybertron and fall of Cybertron games and subsequent lore.

This story will not get updated as often as I intend to update "the Unknown Defender," the chapters will most likely be a bit shorter than "The Unknown Defender" as well; so click that follow button and get notified when a new chapter comes out.

Anyways I hope to craft an awesome read out of this story and I sincerely hope you readers enjoy it too.

And by all means, if you have something to say about the story; then please leave a review. Guests on the site can leave comments as well.

So with all that said, its time for me to say ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Cybertron… a world made of metal, where Autobots fight for freedom and the Decepticons for tyranny, all while their shared creator… Primus, slumbers on as the deep energon producing core of our planet.

A world now wracked in total war, where sparklings are no longer safe and the femmes that care for them are targeted by order of Megatron.

A world where the Autobots now follow a new leader, the previous… Zeta Prime, has perished at the hands of the Decepticons… his spark's last pulse witnessed by Soundwave who tortured and mortally wounded Zeta by order of Megatron.

A world that is dying… its core now poisoned by Dark Energon… a foul blight that corrupts the living... and turns the dead into the things of nightmares. This horrid substance was just one of the many terrifying weapons deployed and liberally used in the ages long war… by order of Megatron.

Yes, Megatron… if unreasonable hatred had a representative it would be him. That former miner turned gladiator, who started out by inspiring the sparks of the many, righteously crying out against the Cast system all were forced to abide by, reaching so high as to gain the ear of Cybertron's ruling Council and elders…

To succeed and lead others peacefully in an outcry to be treated as equals, only to fall to darkness which consumed his spark and then spread to many of his followers who followed him blindly on the path to destruction… Megatron and the newly named Decepticons became what they had first hated and strove against, and in doing so they destroyed the very planet they claimed to be trying to save.

Such is the folly of those who are blinded by greed, pride, selfishness, hatred and the want of revenge… they deceive their own selves, throw the blame on someone else and selfishly make excuses to justify their own actions as righteous in some way.

Such is the poor existence of the average Decepticon, but they are not to be feared as much as some… for there are those who know what they do and the wrongness of it, yet care not, even gain pleasure from such actions against others, if you were to ever meet such a person then run as far and as fast as you can.

It does not matter if they are armed… one who is consumed by evil is evil, and they will kill you if they can, with their bare servos if they have to… they need not reason for they have none to begin with.

They are the unknowing followers of Unicron the Destroyer, Primus's mortal enemy and constant foe… in ancient cycles long past, Primus and Unicron battled, one in the name of presevation of life and free will, the other in the name of death, destruction and slavery, fighting each other so fiercely that many a neutral world or planetoid that drifted to close to the two battling titans met its destruction… Unicron loved this, Primus abhorred it.

Primus knew that Unicron would not stop his rampage, he knew their battle would never truly end until time itself is halted by the very creator of existence and all the universe and reality as we know it comes to an end. But that did not mean a time of rest from battle could not occur, so he created the thirteen primes to assist him in defeating his dark brother for a short time and began his much deserved rest, until the time his brother had healed and would return to attempt to destroy Primus once more.

Before he slept, Primus created the well of all sparks and thus birthed all cybertronians, over the ages few remember that the core of Cybertron is indeed Primus's spark… that the Metal Planet's surface is just an extension of his body.

The Titans that lay scattered about Cybertron in slumber and have awoken throughout the long war knew this, still they chose their sides, some for good… others for evil.

the majority of cybertronians believed the mighty Omega supreme fell fulfilling his duty as guardian of the Autobot capital city of Iacon, which indeed he was… but that Titans true purpose was an even higher responsibility, to guard the only known entrance to the Planet's core, a gateway to Primus's very spark.

Optimus Prime knew this due to his position in the Iacon Hall of Records before the war, while Megatron only suspected it… but in the end it mattered little exactly who knew this truth, for Omega Supreme made his last stand and fell to the Decepticon horde, his spark extinguished.

Trypticon that ancient beast-former Titan, chose the Decepticons. He cared not for the consequences of the war, his mighty spark was corrupted by the loneliness and sorrow of outlasting his fellow brethren and living on to the age where beast-formers rarely walked the metal surface of Cybertron.

His sorrow turned to resentment and hatred, allowing Megatron to easily feed this festering darkness and make the Beast-former Titan one of his disciples, ordering him to fire on both neutral and Autobot ships attempting to evacuate the planet from orbit… destroying many.

The great death and destruction caused that cycle was forever ingrained in the optics of the few younglings, mechs and femmes that had escaped the Decepticon Blockade. All were watching as their now dying home began to fade away into the vast distance of space, all were cheering at the sight of Trypticon falling into orbit, his unwanted crash caused by the Autobot's few surviving flyers, who had done their best to save the escapees from farther artillery fire and kill the corrupted titan… that task has yet to be finished…

For although Trypticon is no more… The Nemesis lives on, enslaved to its Decepticon master.

The last of the Titans to awake during the war was known as Metroplex, he stirred from slumber and answered the call of the last prime, the walking fortress laid waste to the Decepticon ranks attacking Iacon and temporarily offlined Megatron, although Megatron's spark survived and was later revived by his loyal follower Soundwave.

Metroplex chose his purpose, he made it his responsibility to assist the remaining Autobots to escape of the planet, for he could sense Primus's waning spark with his own… the ancient guardian held fast and protected the last Autobot transport away from Cybertron, sacrificing his own life giving energon to power the vessel into the stars, entering deep stasis due to lack of energon, he lays where he fell, not dead, yet not quite alive… he shall be there until Primus heals and Cybertron produces energon again, for Metroplex will not awaken until energon is returned to his body.

The leaders of both factions are gone from cybertron now, in part because the one known as Grimlock while searching for energon on a hunch, found the Decepticons scientist Shockwave's portal creating tower in the sea of rust… activating it in order to open a portal, even though he protested the choice to leave, believing they should stay and fight to find a way to beat the Decepticons and repair the Planet's Core. Grimlock still enabled his fellow Autobots to leave, he and his team sacrificing greatly in the process… he would not force them to stay when all hope seemed lost, but he would not leave… no he would stay and guard Cybertron from threats while things slowly healed…

The remaining Autobots and neutrals would soon be looking to him as a leader, they would need his ruff character and powerful abilities in order to survive the coming cycles of little energon and harsh conditions, not to mention the remaining Decepticon forces including Grimlock's nemesis, Shockwave.

If there is a mech that is feared more than even Megatron… it would be Shockwave. His mind is ruled by cold calculating cruel logic, the former cybertronian senator turned scientist, has no moral qualms or any cares as to consequences in an experiment that did not involve his well being… sometimes he even ignores that base instinct and experiments to himself anyway.

Sleeper coding, Predacon clones, Decepticon reformatting, Drone soldiers, The Cybonic plague, Toxic energon known as "Tox-en," and dark energon based weapons of mass destruction all owe their origin either fully or in part to Shockwave.

He would be the leader of the Decepticon forces that remained behind after Megatron's departure in the Nemesis while in pursuit of the Ark through the unstable portal. Shockwave would become even more terrifying in Megatron's absence, perfecting the Cortical Psychic Patch procedure, making steady advances in advanced mind control and reformatting.

It all began with Shockwave… he had many, many different experiments, in cloning and in many other scientific fields. Even before the decepticons came to be, Shockwave had dabbled in the dark sciences in secret, seeking to gain new insights and knowledge on ethically questionable practices; many of which he invented to begin with.

I was just a Sparkless protoform in a stasis tank… left in one of shockwave's many abandoned labs, I was a successful experiment, an attempted Clone of Shockwave's own protoform back in the cycles when he was first learning how to clone things…

I had no mind, no CPU, no spark… no energon flowed through my chassis… I was a grey dead husk of metal protoform that had never been alive to begin with.

The lab was deep, deep beneath the surface of Cybertron, far below the city of Iacon where the Council and elders used to often meet to debate important law and decisions, far before the war when Shockwave had been in the senate part of the council, in the days when he remained unknown as a scientist… the days before his arm was a blaster cannon, the days before Megatron set the dominoes falling towards destruction.

With the Core entering deep stasis and halting its production of life giving energon, many of Cybertron's gargantuan internal moving pieces deep beneath the surface where now grinding to a halt, or failing completely.

Quakes where a constant threat, occurring often as the Planet's internal systems shut down into deep stasis or lost power… so although none were there to watch it occur, the floor of the lab split apart as a nasty quake occurred and the glass stasis pod I was in fell through the dark gaping maw of the new crack in the ground… which then closed behind me with such force as to make the ground buckle up like small mountains were being formed.

I fell for a long ways, how long? I do not know, I was not even alive at the time. I should have smashed into the hard metal surface and become a gazillion pieces when the ground finally approached… but my impact was delayed, permanently.

A group of large cables moved at incredible speed and arrested my fall and halted my destruction. They held me there for a short while and then brought me before a strange blue glowing light.

If could have seen or heard or been well… you know… alive. I would have seen a sight few yet living have seen… Optimus Prime being one such mech… I would have seen Primus's very spark while it was awake.

Primus had not completely entered stasis as of yet, his outer functions had surely shutdown but here at the very center of his being his spark still beat… all be it poorly. His spark was suffering; dark energon could be seen seeping towards the very center core of his spark… of which a shard was actually missing, having been bestowed as the Matrix of leadership to Orion Pax… now Optimus Prime.

The blue light scanned over what would soon be me, taking in every detail of one of Shockwaves early experiments in the medical field, involving the rapid cloning of replacement Protoform parts for ones self instead of slowly rebuilding them.

Slowly a deep electronic tired yet powerful and ancient voice reverberated throughout the very core of Cybertron.

" _ **All things are ordained… yet none but the one who created all things know what the orders of things are to be, you came to me as I approach my healing sleep, accidents do not happen… all things are meant to be, you shall walk the universe as one of my children, what you choose to be is to be a decision of your own mind."**_

The cables coiled about the stasis tube and broke the glass, grasping the Protoform which was now exposed **, "** _ **Knowledge and wisdom I shall give you, for a youngling in body you shall never be, yet a youngling in soul and mind shall be of the many possibilities."**_

The claw tipped Cables writhed about as they manipulated the Sparkless Protoform, adding memory banks, a CPU, and all the other important internals… the very walls that guarded Primus's spark were pirated for metal to form armor over the protoform, dark greens, blacks and grays with red and light green highlights on the neck, head and shoulder pads were added, the rest had gold highlights throughout.

And then the cables stilled after much time and work had occured, the blue light had gotten duller, Primus's spark was weakening… soon he would sleep yet again while the Dark energon was purified from his core systems by time and residual normal energon counteracting it.

With great care the cables moved the now Sparkless mech towards the blue light, a glowing blue pulse was sent through a cable that led to the nearby well of all-sparks, it returned a bright green… stopping at a pedestal before Primus's very spark chamber, a clawed cable moved over to the glowing green object, it gently lifted it and begun to approach the now completed cloned mech… the cable carried that last piece of the puzzle…

It carried a spark…

It carried my spark.

Manually opening up the spark chamber of the cloned mech the cable gently lowered the pulsing green sphere into the cloned mech's chest. When it was finished with its all important yet delicate task, it moved away and another cable approached, this one was different than the others… it had no claw, no, it was a tube, a tube to transfer energon.

The claw tipped cables around me guided the cable to my chest… and then the place that held Primus's spark began to glow brighter, the spark of Primus glowed and hummed with power, as it pushed energon down the pipe and into my chassis whilst also stimulating the new spark to settle into the chassis quickly.

After some time all the activity faded and I was lowered to the ground, the cables began to stop moving about, one after the other until none were active, then Primus's massive spark began to dim… its glow duller than ever.

As it began to fade away into the sleep of stasis and the lights began to dim he spoke one final time before entering his healing sleep, **"** _ **now**_ _ **Awake... Prophet."**_

At those words the spark of Primus entered stasis and a dull blue glow that barely gave of any light outside of the spark chamber was all that showed his spark to still be alive… the darkness closed in and remained for a short time… and then the darkness was shattered by the bright green glow of a single activating optic.

I am Prophet… and I have awoken.

* * *

(Note)

Whew! Did this in four hours… sometimes the story just comes to you and everything snaps together to make an epic mental picture for the reader to imagine, anyways hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter, if you like this you just might like my "The Unknown Defender" Story, wait… you haven't read it? (Le Gasp!) Then check it out! Just click on my author's name "Gabenator5" right next to the story picture at the top left of the page. You will also find the stories I enjoyed reading from other Fan-Fiction authors in my favorites section there, go give them a read, you just might find one you love.

Anyways, until next time this is Gabenator5 Signing Off!


	2. Chapter 2

(Note)

I do not own Transformers.

Here is another short chapter for you all to read, Enjoy!

And this is where I say ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I awoke, only to see the Darkness that surrounded and enshrouded me; pierced only by the lights of my single optic and the glowing red and green highlights of my chassis… the only other light within my visual range was a dull blue glow whose emanation came from a massive sphere.

Even as I examined it I knew what I stared at, my life giver, my maker, Primus himself.

Most Cybertronians would fall prostrate with worship if they where to ever find themselves in Primus's presence, seeking his pleasure and approval, whether he was in stasis or not mattered little to a superstitious mind.

I did neither, my mind was filled with knowledge that Primus had dumped on my processor and memory banks before entering stasis. Among all of this data were several reoccurring themes.

First, Primus knew he was not the creator nor controller of all, Unicron knew this as well but the corrupted brother of my maker cared not about who had made him or the universe, he cared only for destruction.

Second, Primus did not desire worship, he desired the love of his children and respect yes, but he did not wish to be worshipped… all things have a beginning and Primus knew that he who created all things would one day end all things, Primus was wise to not seek to earn the jealousy or righteous wrath of a creator who owned all things living or dead, whether they liked it or not.

Third, Primus was now in deep stasis, I could destroy his very spark that stood before me and he would be powerless to halt such an attempt. Any attempt at communicating with him would be fruitless.

After scanning and examining the weakly pulsing spark that dwarfed my own chassis in stature, I was satisfied to find it stabilizing… weak, yet stable enough to survive the eons of time it would take to cleanse the dark energon from the deep depths of Cybertron's internal systems.

I gave a nod of acknowledgement to the slumbering being who had just brought me online, and then turning on my pede's I began the long march away from the key internal systems of Cybertron, making my way towards the surface of my home planet.

The other Item that was on the forefront of my memory banks was a simple message, one that held gargantuan consequences if I decided to either say yes or no. It was a request, one that clearly stated it could be ignored if I wanted to go my own path.

" _ **If you wish for me to give you a purpose, than I ask that you strive to revive the Core of Cybertron."**_

Now that was a tall order… I would have to find a way to activate the Omega Lock and I knew not where it lay. Not to mention its four keys were scattered, hidden by the last of the original Thirteen Primes who had used the passage of time to fall into obscurity, Alpha Trion had sent the four Omega Keys as well as many other relics into the vastness of space… only he knew if all had gone to the same destination, and he had perished when the Hall of Records fell to the Decepticons.

Next I would need a large source of Pure Energon in order to counteract the Dark Energon that festered throughout places on Cybertron after its use during the war by Megatron's assaulting forces.

And finally I would need to find the Well of Allsparks; it had been launched from Cybertron at the end of the war… But then how am I here?… my spark came from where the Well was located before It was launched into the stars to keep it from Megatron's hands as well as the taint of Dark energon.

Yet with the Well of Allsparks gone from Cybertron… how could my spark have been delivered to me?… a fascinating dilemma, I had to find an answer to this question.

I traveled from the Slumbering core of Primus to the location of the Well of Allsparks, it was a long journey for Cybertron is not a small planet and The Well of Allsparks was not at the core but a little ways away from it and closer to the surface.

When I Approached the Well and looked back from where I came, the massive circular Spark chamber of Primus dominated my sight… and my existence had begun at the very core of it where the very center of Primus's spark lay beating in stasis.

Turning away from the admirable view, I stared at what had once been the Place the Well of Allsparks resided in. Tracing the transfer cable that had carried my spark from this place to where I had come online, I made an interesting discovery.

Pedestals… there where Pedestal holders that held a spark until it was ready to be placed in a chassis. The holding pedestals where thirteen in number, this place must have been where Primus had kept the Sparks of the original Thirteen Primes before bringing them one by one to his Spark chamber and placing them in Chassis's that had been built for them there.

They had come online the same way that I had… my creation was nearly the same as the Original Thirteen Primes, the difference lay in that my protoform was mostly created by Shockwave… not Primus.

Primus must have planned to create another Prime from scratch in order to help stop the war between the Autobots and Decepticons that ravaged his very body. the spark had been pulled from the well and placed in one of the holding pedestals while Primus awaited the proper time make his new disciple… Megatron's use of Dark Energon and the damage that came with it must have halted Primus's plans in some way.

So it seemed that Primus instead bestowed the Title of Prime as well as the Matrix of Leadership on Orion Pax, who had traveled to Primus's spark in order to ascertain the damage done by Dark Energon and if there was a way to reverse the ill effects… I wise Choice on Primus's part.

As for my Spark it must have lain within one of the Holding Pedestals until my Protoform fell into Primus's presence, enabling him to make me on short notice and save my spark from dying after lying to long in the within the Pedestal without a chassis to contain it.

I was no Prime; of this I was indeed certain. I was no normal Cybertronian, that was also a given. I was not sure what classification I fell into but I knew of one thing for sure, my future actions where my decision to make… and they would decide what I would become.

Leaving the core of Cybertron was an arduous undertaking; it took much time and effort to climb the walls to the Mouth of the Well of Allsparks, although I never completed my climb to the surface.

Instead I found a tunnel carved into the wall three quarters of the way up, I knew that any remaining cybertronian life would not be on the remaining on the surface for long. They would come below ground in order to find energon caches that still remained… something I must do as well.

I knew Shockwave was a faction leader as well as the Autobots being split into several groups… with Grimlock and the Dinobots leading one such group on the edge of the sea of rust.

I did not know Shockwave's current location, or how far the Insecticons had spread beneath the surface of Cybertron, the latter was of immediate concern while the former was something to worry about at a latter date.

Neutral bots who were unable to escape via a transport early on in the war had undoubtedly fled to these deep levels below the surface, there may even be Surviving bands of Minicons down here… whether they were neutral or otherwise remains yet to be seen.

The only Cybertronian's I currently trust is Primus and myself, I am wary of all others, and any Cybertronian I meet here in the depths below the surface while yet above the core; will have to earn my trust before I even consider having extended dealings with them.

I spent many stellar cycles wandering the lower levels of Cybertron, making friend and enemy alike. The Minicons I met in my wanderings were either neutral towards me or an ally against the forces that plagued the dark underground of Cybertron.

For Cybertron's lower levels that sat above the planets core were by no means lacking in dangerous foes, the dark halls held terrors that came about from the great war… or existed from long before.

Terra-cons, those walking Sparkless husks of dead Cybertronians infused with Dark Energon plagued the mid to lower levels. Many a crypt lay hidden in the depths of Cybertron, many a Chassis had laid buried with honor both from before and during the age long war.

The Dark Energon the Decepticons had used at the peak of the ages long conflict had slowly seeped from the surface to these lower levels, any dead chassis that had to much contact with the sickly glowing purple Poison began stirring… and thus a new Terra-con was born. Its sole purpose was to find the living, kill them and infect the newly dead chassis with Dark Energon… creating more of its kind.

All the lesser factions that had lived here in the dark depths from even before the war now had to contend with this danger… I personally cleared many a tainted crypt, destroying the rising dead so that they could never add to their numbers, my greatest fear involving them is that they will reach the surface and upper levels… and find the countless dead from the War that laid scattered nearly everywhere one didst tread, a horde such as that would be the true end of Cybertron.

Unicron could simply stir from slumber, sense Primus's weak condition, sense the growing horde of the dead infused with his own poisonous lifeblood, laugh… and then take control of the horde and send them down the Well in order to reach Primus sleeping spark and finish what Megatron had begun.

I would not allow that to happen.

The Terra-cons weren't the only threat… the Scraplet hordes found themselves unaposed, the traps and devices built to stop their spreading were no longer powered or functioning. Thus it was that their numbers quadrupled over a considerably short time… driving many a dweller of the depths towards the surface so as to avoid being consumed by the growing swarms… many did not make it far after the Scraplet scouts sensed them, the eating swarms were never far behind.

I myself ran afoul of the little things… they are one of the deadliest creatures to exist here on Cybertron, and I barely escaped the eating swarms that chased me for many mega-cycles.

However the deadliest and rarest threat that dwelled in the deeps of Cybertron was also the oldest of them all… I only ever faced one of them, although the Minicons assured me that there were others… I never want to face one again.

It was in my wanderings, whilst I explored deep below the surface underneath what I was told was once the great City-State of Vos… I had met a sparkling suffering from Sparkshock wandering alone here in the depths, the little femme must have been sired from a spark bonded pair; the All-Spark was far, far away from Cybertron and this little one had been far to young to have come from the Well when the All-Spark last resided there.

Taking the emotionally damaged little femme under my care I had traveled a little ways farther, tracking where she had come from… it was a blessing she had wandered away from her group when she had, for when I found them… none had died a easy death.

Keeping the silent little sparkling femme in my chest compartment near my spark, I examined what had become of her parental units and their friends… all had been struck down whilst fleeing, all had been torn to pieces and their Energon either coated the halls or had been consumed by what had attacked them… following the trail of dead chassis's had taken Mega-cycles.

The femme sparkling was content with remaining hidden within my holding compartment, the thrum of my spark comforted her… she knew her creators were dead… the severing of the bonds that connected them directly to her spark was something that should have killed the little femme, she was barely a Stellar-cycle old and needed all the comfort she could get.

Then I had finally arrived at the end of the trail I had followed… it ended at one large room deep in the depths of the lowest levels… near the thick layer of metal that surrounded the core; pierced by the Well of Allsparks and other entrances, the knowledge of which was lost to the passage of time.

A room that was filled with the dead… both old and new lay scattered throughout this lair. Ancient rusted remains of chassis's that could be dated to the early days of Cybertron's existence lay at the bottom of the pile of dead mechs and femmes at the center of the room, the age of the body lessening the higher one glanced until they came to the freshly offlined, who lay in pieces at the top of the pile.

I assumed, and rightly so, that the group I had followed had been chased straight into this monsters lair… This creature apparently consumed the Energon as well as the Sparks of others in order to survive, the Minicons had mentioned their existence to me before… they were the nameless ones.

I knew not what legends on the surface had named them as, but I found the Minicons description fitting, these creatures deserved no name. They had only death and a crippling desire to feed off of the bodies of others on the forefront of their processors… they would never see things otherwise, it was not something they were capable of.

These nameless ones were the results of the experimentation and scientific dabbling of a certain race that I have come to loath… the Quintessions. The nameless ones were living weapons that were created and used in the early days of Cybertron, before the Decepticon and Autobot war… before Megatron.

Captured mechs whose very sparks were twisted by dark sciences… Neither living nor dead, their new chassis's were battle hardened yet slim and covered in sharp angles, they were uncontrollable and had been left to hide in the lower levels of Cybertron's crust after the short conflict with the Quintessions that had happened in the days when most of the Thirteen Primes still walked on Cybertron.

The nameless ones had since been hiding here in the lowest levels of Cybertron; they were few in number… and thankfully, would never reproduce offspring. Here I was in the lair of one such creature and I had correctly assumed I was not alone.

I sensed it before I saw it, the creature had sickly red optics, and its chassis was a dull grey color with sickly green highlights that glowed in the darkness. I stared back with my one optic; its bright neon green glow seemed to challenge this creature's sickly aura that would strike joint freezing fear in most Mechs.

I was not most Mechs, freezing in fear meant death… and I did not offline that cycle.

With an unnatural scream that deafened my audio sensors; the nameless one charged at me with thin sharp angled arms raised, its long clawed servos ready to strike. I knew it would tear through my chassis like a thin sheet of tin, so before it had reached me I raised my Cannon for a left arm and fired.

The creature tried to jump and dodge… it saved its center chassis from the hit but its right arm was blown to oblivion. Not stopping from its attack and seemingly heedless of the damage I had just caused it, the creature finished its approach attempted to claw me with its remaining arm. I grabbed said appendage with my clawed right servo and crushed it, removing the use of both arms whilst swinging it around in a circle and flinging it away from me.

It got to its pedes unfazed, its two now useless arms and servos not even registering as a problem within its objective driven mind, it had only one thing on its processor, kill and consume.

It charged me yet again, heedless of the logical outcome of such an action now that its servos were useless, Toxic Energon that was tainted by its body's currupted functions spewed from its destroyed limbs… and dripped as a form of drool from its sharp fanged jaws.

I let it approach and when it was close enough to my person I grabbed it by the throat with my clawed servo and slammed it to the ground onto its back, with me leaning over it.

Raising my right pede I stepped on its lower waist and then stood to my full height, physically tearing the creature in two during the process. Its lower body and legs lay twitching beneath my pede on the floor, while I held the upper chassis in the air, with its head and destroyed arms in clear view before me.

it still hadn't died, screaming and screeching whilst attempting to bite me and drink my Energon. desperately trying to tear open my chassis, kill the sparkling I now guarded and eat both our sparks.

I looked at this creature that had once been a living mech… and felt pity. Continuing its screeching, the nameless one opened its jaws and a cable with a clawed head came forth from its throat and attempted to pierce my optic or perhaps reach my neck cables… but it was two short to cover the distance my arm held it at.

With Finality in my movements I lifted my Cannon to the Nameless one's helm and fired… now it was undeniably dead, and the corrupted spark of the mech who had been twisted for so many ages could now rest in piece… whether in the void or in the Well of Allsparks I knew not which.

I left the lair of that vile creature… but not before cleaning it with a cosmic rust grenade of my own making. Dark Energon would not make Terra-cons of these corpses, not while I could prevent it.

After this event I continued on my wanderings and took the sparkling with me; we had formed a trust bond with each other. I would keep her alive, and teach her what she needed and wanted to know; she would grow older, train and assist me with protecting as well as possibly reviving Cybertron.

I did not forge the latter half of this deal.

For a Sparkling she learned quickly under my tutelage, and when she had nearly reached her youngling stage and could read; she had read all of my research notes and journals she could get her servos on within my lab and dwelling.

Learning of my task of guarding and perhaps one day reviving Cybertron had given the little femme an idea and discovering my origin solidified it into a conviction. I returned from a short journey to gain information from my Minibot contacts, only to find that every data pad, terminal and database that wasn't protected by a third level encryption key had been accessed and the young culprit was standing before me with a serious look on her young face.

She had then and there sworn her eternal service, loyalty and allegiance to me so long as I followed primus, then asked to be trained in the extensive arts of the bodyguard, assassin, spy and communications specialist trades… Logically I accepted.

Her oath and request, as well as her name were some of the few times I have heard her speak. She is usually silent… it is part of her nature, and the spark shock she experienced early on in her existence only solidified her trait of rarely, if ever, speaking aloud.

I find her name to be fitting, her name translates to "Silentium" in the human tongue, and she does indeed live up to it.

Not long after these happenings I began to journey farther to the surface during my wanderings, and began to encounter the larger groups of cybertronians who had more intimate knowledge of the war and current events than the groups and gestalts I had encountered up till this point… their reactions where not unexpected.

I became a feared specter towards these surviving groups, with surviving bands of Autobots, Decepticons and even the few remaining neutrals running in fear whenever I appeared in their line of sight.

For it mattered not who you were, even Megatron himself secretly feared Shockwave, and my chassis's similar appearance was not helping matters. Not that I actually cared much; I wasn't seeking contact with others, I wasn't adverse to it, but I did not wish to be in the spotlight at this time.

The Minicons that had dealings with the other dwellers throughout the levels of Cybertron, would bring news that the sightings of me over the few Vorns of my existence were causing rumors of Shockwave personally hunting down Mechs for experimentation as a form of sport… The Mech my Protoform was cloned from was not the type to do anything for sport; he had little if any emotion and was driven by cold, ruthless, opinionated logic that had not a care in the world for ethics.

My base of operations; ironically, resembled a sparse military Lab. But I was no mad scientist, I dabbled in the sciences out of boredom and a want to learn, as well as teach Silentium, but the darker arts I wisely left alone.

I did improve the efficiency of my cannon though, that was going to come in handy in the future. I had also set up sensors to watch the slow progress of Cybertron attempting to heal with time, it was far, far to slow for my liking.

Slowly the number of active cybertronians in the lowest levels of the planet dwindled; many had died fighting each other, mostly over energon. Some had simply fled to the surface in hopes of finding or building some small transport to leave our desolated planet.

Others, the lesser known groups of cybertronians who had lived their lives here in the deep levels of Cybertron, simply decided to enter long term stasis; reasoning that if nothing killed them while they slumbered, then they would most likely awake when the planets life giving core was functioning again.

Many thought them to be foolish, Silentium and I thought them to be wiser than most. These few Beast-formers, as well as the handful of remaining Predacon descendants were wise enough to realize that fleeing to the stars would mean facing slim odds of ever returning home.

Having found secret places to slumber so as to protect themselves from those who would slit their neck cables to drink their Energon, they disappeared from the chess board of active factions, telling only the ever trustful and tightlipped Minicons as to what they were going to do… it mattered not who you were, the Minicon maintainers of Cybertron's lower levels did not give out secrets they were entrusted with, they would tell you news of current events, but never secrets; it was part of their core programming.

Many followed them into slumber soon after. A group of surviving wreckers I knew of, due to trading rare resources with them through the Minicon network; decided to build stasis-pods at a discreet location. Gathering any remaining and willing neutrals they could find in the passageways below Cybertron's surface, they entered the pods in order to sleep until things were better with the world.

Or until their leader Optimus Prime Returned.

The Insecticons that were as much a problem and nuisance as the Terra-cons and Scraplets, had sensed the drying up of Energon reserves and begun to enter a hibernating form of stasis… one from which they easily awoke in order to deal with threats to their claimed territory.

They had traveled deeper and deeper beneath the sea of rust, claiming the high to mid-levels as their own. Trying to travel through the Insecticons territory was a tactical nightmare.

Not to mention the intelligent ones that were part of the Decepticons forces at the end of the war, they thankfully remained near the surface when they entered their hibernating stasis.

The Decepticon reserves under command of Shockwave had been put into stasis pods in order to conserve Energon, slowly the smaller players on the chess board were either: eliminated, absorbed by other groups, left off world, or gone into stasis…

Now the Autobots under Grimlock and the Decepticons under Shockwave were left as the most power players on the board… Even with the reformatting Shockwave gave Grimlock during his short captivity in the sea of rust, the Dinobot was still a capable leader and thinker.

Rumored to be capable of facing both Megatron and Optimus Prime at the same time and win, Grimlock's combat prowess is Un-matched, his tactics are that of an ethically minded Decepticon; the big lug leads by example, is willing to lay down his life to save his lowest ranked soldiers and takes no scrap or excuses from anyone under his command.

While not the brightest person out there, the Dinobot is not to be underestimated; Shockwave lost his left arm due to doing so. However his latest Cannon appendage was already awaiting its installment after those events.

Ah, yes… Shockwave, the mad scientist responsible for many of the devices that Megatron used to slaughter countless cybertronians and damage our planet to the point of its core shutting down into stasis… something even Unicron failed to accomplish.

Shockwave is cold, relentless, calculating, and a follower of twisted logic; he should never be underestimated on any factor. Whether it be tactics, combat or science; Shockwave excels at them all… especially science.

The Minicons say that recent news is that he is perfecting the Reformatting of the Chassis and Processor, creating experimental armies of reformatted soldiers and throwing them at the remaining Autobots, testing the results and effectiveness of these mind controlled soldiers.

Soon ill enter the chess board as my own player…

The reactions of these other factions to my appearance on the board will be…

"Fascinating."

* * *

(Note)

Well that's chapter two done. Anyways I'm going to get back to typing my other fic "The Unknown Defender" and come back to this one at a later date… you readers should expect an update sometime in mid to late January…

if you like the story than please feel free to click the follow button so you'll be notified of new chapters, and by all means if you have something to say about the story so far then leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome!

until next time! This is Gabenator5 SIGNING OFF!


End file.
